


Blue Rose: A Super Paper Mario fanfic

by Space_Quasar



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Death, Death, Guilt, Headcanon, King Croacus III, Minor Canonical Character(s), Super Paper Mario, Use of french words, je t'aime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Quasar/pseuds/Space_Quasar
Summary: That's my beloved fanfic I made about a year ago on Reddit. Unfortunately I left and the fanfic was never finished. I figured out the only way it could still be continued was with AO3 so here you go. Also, don't ask me about my orthograph, I'm French Canadian and I don't speak English well. I had a Reddit account that I deleted but the fanfic is still there, the 2 first chapters are revised copy and paste of the original fanfiction.
Kudos: 1





	1. Darcey, the organized mind

Characters: Desdemona (Queen Croacus II) - King Croacus III - Darcey (King Croacus IV) - Dimentio, yes, him.

Chapter 1

The Floro Sapiens have always had some strange things going on in their history, some which were good and others were rather unfortunate. Unfortunate, like the birth of the third Floro Sapien ruler, who was born with a rare and sad disease. The poor blue rose was so weak and fragile that he often got sick and needed rest frequently, even in small activities such as running. Desdemona, his mother, feared that this disease would affect the poor flower badly, but she couldn't do anything, after his birth, Desdemona was weaker and weaker as days passed by. Only one thing could be done.

Desdemona, before wilting, knew some flowers that could help her son. Another rose she knew had done quite a few things recently that she thought would be great. This political figure was named Darcey, a red rose that was just and fair in his choices. She saw something in him. One day, she asked him to meet her, to tell him some great news. Darcey was appointed as the regent of King Croacus III.

Soon after this event, Desdemona wilted. King Croacus III and Darcey never really properly met, so the "transition" was rather rough with what just had happened recently. King Croacus III was pretty scared of Darcey, asking himself why such a flower would follow him around, someone he doesn't even know. Finally, Darcey was able to tell him that he was going to rule the Flora kingdom in Croacus' place, as the little boy wasn't ready yet.

"Why didn't mom tell me about you?" He asked Darcey.

"Because she never had the chance, do not worry, I am here for you and your people." Darcey responded...

Croacus III never really had any work to do, so he could focus on his passions. Sometimes, he was bothering Darcey, in this case, Darcey always told him to go in the playground. Yes, yes! Croacus III had a small playground all for himself, him and Dimentio, his jester which he considered his best friend beside Darcey. Darcey wasn't funny like Dimentio, he wasn't as nice as Dimentio. No, Dimentio was a real best friend compared to Darcey. Sometimes, when Croacus III was younger, they would play together in the playground and Dimentio would do tricks and entertain Croacus III.

Darcey was sceptic. He had never seen Dimentio around before.

"Dimentio..."

"Yes?"

"Why haven't I ever seen you around here?"

"Well, you aren't a "cas isolé", Darcey! Desdemona always wanted me to be part of Croacus' court!"

Darcey was still suspicious.

(Alright, but I'll still be watching you when I have the time, you hideous clown...)


	2. An Uneasy Alliance

King Croacus III really liked to draw, ever since he was able to hold a pencil, he could draw realistic clouds and portrait. He was also really advanced for his age in several subjects that Darcey taught him when he had the time. But Croacus III had a passion for writing, his poems were divine and even Darcey was amazed by them, Croacus III really has a talent.

This day, King Croacus III went to the playground. What a surprise! Dimentio was already waiting for him! King Croacus III sat in the sand alongside Dimentio, who was more than happy to see the young king again.

"Huhu! It's been a while since I've seen you in the playground! Why is that?"

"Darcey wanted me to do somethings for him. You know, I'm also the king of the Floro Sapiens! I can't always go to the playground..."

"Hugh! Darcey's boring if you want my opinion! He's as dull as traffic!" Dimentio spat.

"Oh no! You get the wrong idea! Darcey's really nice when things go nicely! There's probably a problem with the kingdom, I'm sure he'll get everything right and he'll be fine!" Croacus III anwsered, nervously.

The duo played together like they always do, this time they played hide and seek. Croacus III thought it would be funnier if Darcey was there, but unfortunately, Darcey had always to do work in place of the young ruler. Croacus III was also really sensible to the light of the sun and most things of the outside world, so there was no way Darcey would let him go outside and see the Cragnons and the other creatures you could find in this world. Darcey would kill himself if anything was ever to happen to Croacus III, poor thing.

After a couple of round of hide and seek, Dimentio told Croacus III one of his awesome ideas:

"You know what would be fun? If we went to the surface and you could make friends too!"

"But Darcey..."

"I never said we would tell him!" Dimentio cut Croacus III.

"Well...fine. Let's go." Croacus III anwsered with fear.

Darcey often took naps. Oh yes, he does, especially before going to bed. This was the perfect time to go out to the surface. Dimentio and Croacus III left. The sun was bright, what a beautiful day! Croacus III had never seen the sun before, but it was already hurting his skin, so Dimentio gave him a parasol. The duo explored the Gap of Crag, their first stop being at a village. Dimentio explained that the Cragnons live on top of the Floro Sapiens and that they are as stupid as rocks.

"The Cragnons, yes! Darcey told me about them!" Croacus III said, happily.

"Uhg, just forget about him for once!" Dimentio angrily told the young king.

The moment they stepped in, all eyes were on them. Croacus III was amazed by all the people that he had never seen before. Croacus III wanted to greet them, but the Cragnons fled in their houses, discouraging the Floro Sapien. Pretty normal, between me and you, no one would approach such a threatening creature without knowing what it is. What does it want, why is it there?

While the duo continued their walk, Darcey was in his room in the underground. He just woke up and got ready for his work. These salary inequalities won't solve themselves! But one thing was wrong when Darcey was going to his workplace. Usually, Croacus III would always search for him to ask him about his dreams. But Croacus III was nowhere to be found. Darcey started to panic. He checked the whole palace for him, and when he went to Croacus III's room, he noticed something. The parasol that belongs to Darcey, was always in Croacus III's room, because he found it pretty. But this time, it wasn't there.

"Oh no...Croacus... what are you doing...."


	3. Don't

"No, no, no. You can't just go at the surface like that, you'll die, you know that!" Darcey was telling himself, running to the surface in panic.

Meanwhile, Croacus III and Dimentio were still in the village. Croacus III had never seen the Cragnons before, unfortunately suffering from a terrible disease which would make him vulnerable to the sun and make him weaker than most Floro Sapiens. Oddly enough, the Cragnons never met the Floro Sapiens before as well. Despite being harmless, the Cragnons were fearing the Floro king, unwanting to approach him.

They decided to leave, much to Croacus III's disappointment. He really wanted to meet the rock people Darcey would tell him about and this could probably be the only time he ever would.

\------------------------

Darcey was running through the plains, beating himself, thinking of the worst.

Is his beloved Croacus III still alive at this point? Was he dead?

He tried not to think about those things, he didn't want to.

As he was reaching the same Cragnon village that Croacus III and Dimentio were just an hour ago, Darcey fell on the ground, exhausted. While the Cragnons were extremely fearful, they did reconize Darcey needed help. For the first time in Cragnon history, they had finally made the first official contact between the two species.

Poor Darcey, he arrived way too late for him to get Croacus III back home. But the Cragnons did tell him they saw a similar figure to him in the village just hours ago. A young Cragnon was kind enough to indicate the direction the duo took.

\--------------------------

Croacus III stopped himself by a river to contemplate himself in his reflect. He noticed his petals were slightly wilted on the edges. He decided that it was time to go back.

"But we were having so much fun together!" Dimentio would tell him.

"But I'm not feeling very well...*coughs* oh..."

Dimentio's smile turned upside down, finally realizing this was probably a terrible idea.

"Ugh. Fine, let's go back, mon ami. Let's just hope Darcey is still sleeping."

As they were on the way back, Dimentio could reconize a familiar face.

Darcey.

He was coming.

He was dashing towards them.

He was truly mad.

"Finally, I catch you going to the surface without even telling me! What were you thinking!?" Darcey was yelling at the young boy.

"But, Darcey..."

"I don’t want to hear your excuse, you have endangered yourself and you gave me much stress for nothing! You're coming back with me!"

Darcey hold Croacus III tightly by the forearm, so much it was hurting him. They passed by the same village once again and the Cragnons seemed happy to see Darcey once again, he would give them a smile as he walked. 

The entire rest of the walk remained silent. Even with the parasol, Croacus III still was becoming dizzier. His vision became all blurry and he couldn't walk correctly anymore. Darcey took him into his arms. 

There was just a few miles until they could reach the entrance for the underground, and when they finally arrived, Croacus III was rushed to his room, where he was resting until he would eventually wake up.

\----------------------

Darcey didn't wanted to hear Dimentio's explanation, he instantly knew he was also to blame and Darcey forced him to go back to the playground, without getting to know yet if Croacus III was fine. Darcey spent the rest of the day praying and praying for Croacus III to wake up, which he eventually did.

\----------------------

Croacus III isn't allowed to got to the playground for the next week. Dimentio thinks that's a stupid punishement. He does want to be Croacus III's meilleur ami.


	4. Bonne nuit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to say I didn't have a lot of time for myself, my week had been physically demanding so this chapter will be extremely short this time but I promise that this week I'll make more.

Croacus III was sleeping peacefully, after days of being the weak being he is and crying his eyes, begging Darcey to let him see Dimentio. The absence of windows in the young king's room gave an oddly reassuring atmosphere as the entire bedroom was pitch black, a calming black. Nothingness.

Croacus III was holding tightly a plushie of a Whacka. His eyelids were drooping. He was ready to fall into a deep slumber. 

\------------------------------------

Darcey was in his bedroom at his desk, strangely will working. That's usually not himself to stay up this late. Despite being tired, he was tired. Perhaps he was trying to achieve as much work as possible as he had taken 2 days devoted to get Croacus III back home and taking a break.

Fortunately, a servant came in to tell him that he needs rest.

Darcey did go to bed. The last week had been both physically and mentally demanding.

\--------------------------------------

What weird dreams Croacus III could dream of! Playing with Dimentio or Darcey, reliving embarassing moments of his early childhood, his mom, the outside world, death.....

Of course most his dreams were illogical, sometimes even frightening, just like ours.

\--------------------------------------

Dimentio doesn't sleep. Clowns don't sleep everyone knows that. In these times, he would play around all alone, waiting for his friend to come back. Usually he would make up stories in his head, mostly him playing with his friend.

But this time, just this once, something else was on his mind.

Dimentio had an idea, an evil but wonderful idea.

He had an awful idea.

Dimentio had a wonderful, awful idea.

A menacing grin would start forming on his face...


End file.
